


aku (ingin) mencintaimu dengan sederhana

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for #IFDrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	aku (ingin) mencintaimu dengan sederhana

**i.**

Grantaire bisa menulis dua puluh lembar esai tentang Enjolras; tentang wajah porselainnya, tentang suara beningnya, tentang mata safirnya; tentang passion menggebunya untuk mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik.

 

 **ii.**  

Grantaire bisa menghabiskan semua cat yang dia punya cuma untuk melukis Enjolras; menggambarkan bara merahnya, emas sinarnya; menangkap sosok bak dewa itu dalam kanvas putihnya.

 

 **iii.**  

Grantaire bisa membuat ode tentang Enjolras; menyusun kata demi kata untuk membuatnya berima. Seolah sedang menguntai nada.

 

 **iv.**  

Grantaire bisa—

 

 **v.**  

Grantaire tidak percaya pada apapun. Dia atheis. Dia cynic. Dia realis. Tapi kalau ada satu orang yang bisa mengubah pandangannya, Grantaire tahu Enjolras lah.

 


End file.
